


Doppelgangers

by craterdweller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness sees a familiar face. Takes place after Season 2 of Torchwood and towards the end of Season 2 for Arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelgangers

Captain Jack Harkness tried to get his bearings. He’d asked the Doctor to drop him someplace other than Cardiff as he wasn’t ready to deal with Gwen or picking up the pieces of Torchwood yet. Well, he had to give it to him, this didn’t look like Cardiff but it did look very Earthlike. But then again abandoned warehouses all looked about the same, no matter what the planet. He heard a noise behind him and then stared in stunned silence just as an arrow sped straight for his heart.

Malcolm Merlyn used his stealth training from his years in the Assassin’s League to sneak behind his target. The man didn’t look like a threat, but he wasn’t about to take any chances. He needed to save Thea and he didn’t have time to quibble with some Joe Vigilante wannabe. Satisfied that he had neutralized the target, he turned for the exit when he heard the man gasp. What the hell

“What the hell did you do that for?” Captain Jack demanded as he pulled the arrow from his chest and stood up. “Do you always just shoot people on sight?” He blinked when his assailant pulled down his hood. This man could be his twin.

Merlyn pulled back the bowstring and held it taught. “What kind of trick is the League trying to pull? I told them, I’m out. Make sure they get the message.” He fired but his target pressed something on his wrist and disappeared. “Damn it! I don’t have time for this!”  He spun around intending to go find Thea, but was struck on the chin by a sharp left jab, followed by a strong right hook.

Captain Jack shook his fist. He forgot how much it stung to punch someone as it had been some time since he’d had to relate to fisticuffs. Normally, he preferred stunning things from a safe distance. He tied up his quarry and waited for him to regain consciousness. It was time for some answers.

Malcolm awoke hogtied. He estimated it would take him about three minutes to get free, less if his captor didn’t realize he was awake.

“Alright buddy. You have one chance. Now we’ll start with something easy. Where are we?”

So much for catching his captor unawares. “My warehouse.”

“Okay. A little less brevity, please. What city?”

“Starling City.” He carefully worked on his bindings, deciding to play along for now.

“Okay, that tells me next to nothing. Why did you shoot me?”

“Because I need to go and save my daughter Thea. In case you hadn’t noticed, things are a little chaotic out there.”

Jack brushed aside some grime from a dirty window pane and took a look outside. Fires were everywhere as were the sound of emergency sirens. He heard his prisoner get free. ‘Not bad,’ he thought.

Merlyn reached for the blade he kept strapped to his ankle but the holster was empty.

“Looking for this?” Captain Jack waved the blade at him.

Merlyn glowered. “Why the hell aren’t you dead? And who are you anyway?”

“Captain Jack Harkness. And as for why I’m not dead let’s just say it’s a long story. But you said you needed to save your daughter. Well, I’m all for rescuing damsels in distress, so why not we call a truce until after we save her.”

Merlyn didn’t like that idea one bit. This Captain Jack had to be from the Assassin’s League, but what other choice did he have at the moment. Thea was in danger and if it meant playing along until she was safe, then so be it. He could always kill the guy again later. Or maybe he could get the League to chase after this Harkness guy instead, solving a very thorny problem. He gave Harkness his most reassuring smile, “Sure. Name’s Merlyn. Let’s get going.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a livejournal cliche challenge.
> 
> Prompt: The "we look alike, let's switch places" plot
> 
> Dipping my toe into two new sandboxes here.


End file.
